degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Showdown616/Midnight Reign 真夜中 S2, Episode 3: Once Upon A Secret
COLD OPENING Ash is sitting on her bed in a robe starring at the wall. She gets up and punches a hole right through the wall... FLASHBACK INT. SHIKI COURT-ASH'S ROOM-DAY In this flashback, Ash is on her bed counting out gold coins when her servant boy Cam, walks in. CAM: Milady? ASH: Yes Cam. CAM: Your sister's coronation is happening right now. Your parents are wondering where you are! Are you coming. ASH: Yeah, like I'm really going to that travesty. That should be me. CAM: Milady, you're the youngest. It should not be you. ASH: Excuse me? Did you just sass me? CAM: No, Milady I didn't. Oh, please forgive me! ASH: Quiet. Come here, Cam. Cam walks over to her bed, ASH: Closer. Don't be afraid. He comes closer. Ash takes his neck and gently kisses it. CAM: Milady... ASH: Quiet! Make love to me. CAM: Pardon? ASH: I said make love to me. CAM: Milady, I am engaged. To a beautiful I couldn't possibly make love to you. ASH: I don't care if you were married and had children I said make love to me. CAM: I could never make love to someone I wasn't in love with. Ash gasps and BOOM CRACK Cam's body falls to the ground. He's dead. ASH: It's ok, I wasn't in love with you either. Not a good servant boy that one. END OF FLASHBACK PRESENT DAY INT. KIERAN'S TENT-EARLY MORNING The sun has not yet risen and Kieran is laying in his bed when Yazzy carefully walks in and walks over to his bed. She draws her sword and prepares to strike but Kieran's sudden laughter stops her. KIERAN: Oh love, thought you could pass one on old Kieran could you. Yazzy puts her sword back into her holder. YAZZY: I hate you. Curse your name. KIERAN: If I remember love that's not what you said the other night. You yelled my name, you ravished in it, you begged me for it. YAZZY: You disgust me. Kieran winks. YAZZY: What's taking so long? We should have left hours ago! KIERAN: Patience, doll. We'll strike when necessary. YAZZY: Well the princess is getting antsy. We should strike soon. KIERAN: So just because her royal highness says it's ok, we should do it? YAZZY: That's not what I said. It's clear that coming to you was a total and absolute mistake. KIERAN: Yeah pretty much. As Yazzy begins to walk out of the tent, Kieran stands up and begins kissing her neck from behind. His hand falls to her leg and he begins lifting her dress up. YAZZY: And what do you think you're doing? KIERAN: Romance, my dear. Yazzy smacks his arm and he backs off. YAZZY: Not today (in Kieran voice) "my dear." Yazzy exits and Kieran laughs. FLASHBACK INT. SHIKI COURT-SHIKI'S ROOM-NIGHT In the dead of night, Ash and Lizzy quietly creep into Shiki's room. He is sleeping. LIZZY: Ash, this is crazy. We can't murder him! ASH: Quiet! I deserve the crown and as long as he is around, it's not going to happen! LIZZY: But I love your father, he's the greatest uncle a girl- ASH: The greatest uncle? Honey, let me let you in on a little secret. He's a despicable tyrant. Remember Armin, your boyfriend? LIZZY: Yes. He died. In battle. An honorable death. ASH: Rubbish! My father had him killed because they was no why he would be accepted into the royal family. LIZZY: NO! I refuse to believe that. ASH: Believe whatever you want but it's the truth now shut up, sit down, and watch me take care of business. It couldn't be true! Shiki killed Armin? Lizzy thought to herself. But it was true. Her face turned red with fury. She walked over to Ash and whispered. LIZZY: Let me do it. Ash turned around and smiled. ASH: He's all yours. BOOM, CRACK, POP. Ash and Lizzy jumped out the balcony window and into the water fountain as Shiki bled out. INT. SHIKI COURT-COURT-THE NEXT DAY Everyone is in mourning due to the King's murder. Ash sits on her father's throne as Lizzy talks with other members of the court. They smile back at each other as Shiki's personal advisor Annie, and Queen Tori walk in. QUEEN TORI: Bless you all for being here as my family and I cope with this unbearable loss. We appreciate it. And at this time, I would like to announce that there was another tragedy. Three weeks ago, I found out that I was with child, but that is not the case anymore. (she begins to cry as Annie consoles her.) ASH: Another heir? Jeez this family is fertile. That or horny as anything. GEGI and Kaylin walk up to her. ASH: What do you two scrubs want? KAYLIN: We're very sorry for your loss, Ash. GEGI: Very much so. We're here for you. And Lizzy. And your sister. ASH: I appreciate the sentiments but this isn't Hallmark. I don't need it. Good day, miladies. rolls her eyes Kaylin scoffs ans she and GEGI walk away. Lizzy gives them a snort as she walks past. LIZZY: What did they want? ASH: Offer their condolences like no I don't need it but thanks, k! LIZZY: So...do you think anyone will find out? ASH: Of course not! It'll be a piece of cake. Don't you worry. LIZZY: Ok... END OF FLASHBACK PRESENT DAY INT. CONSTANCE LIBRARY-NIGHT Lizzy and Niall are sitting together studying. NIALL: So do you have the history of the Satsujin-sha down good or do you need a refresher? LIZZY: No I think I got it. (she smiles) NIALL: Good. (he smiles) LIZZY: So...I was wondering... NIALL: Yeah? LIZZY: What are you doing Friday night? NIALL: Depends on what you're doing? LIZZY: I was going to ask if you wanted to go see a movie with me? NIALL: Yeah sure. What time? LIZZY: Late afternoon. If that's ok? NIALL: That's perfect Lizzy. They both smile. FLASHBACK INT. SHIKI HALLWAY-EVENING As the sun begins to set, GEGI is walking alone in a hallway when she is stopped by her loyal servant, John. JOHN: Milady? GEGI: Yes John? JOHN: I have the information about Princess Kaylin you wanted. GEGI: And? JOHN: You were right, she is apart of the lineage of the Satsujin-sha. GEGI gasps. GEGI: You're certain? JOHN: Yes. Should I inform Master Annie? GEGI: No. Actually yes. But one condition. JOHN: Yes? GEGI: Tell her that you received the information from Princess Ash and Lizzy. JOHN: But milady- GEGI: Quiet! Do as I say, ok? John nods. INT. SHIKI'S COURT-GEGI'S ROOM-CONTINUED GEGI watches from her balcony as Kaylin is forcibly kicked out of the palace. Her things are thrown out windows and she cries as the guards put her on the steps, and lock the gates. Kaylin catches sight of GEGI and screams: KAYLIN: GEGI please help me! GEGI, emotionless looks at her and closes her balcony doors as Kaylin continues to sob... FADE OUT Spoilers from Midnight Reign, Episode 4: Sanctuary *The princesses prepare to fight off the Satsujin-sha. *GEGI'S past comes to light after seeing Kaylin with the Satsujin-sha. *Yazzy and Kieran's relationship breaks new grounds. *A major character dies. Category:Blog posts